


《一镜到底》第八章

by orphan_account



Category: emm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第八章

第八章

秦朔玩嗨了之后，心里那点儿小别扭去的也快，跑来花园找到沈槐，也不管沈槐和任垠予正贴在一块，直接过去把沈槐拖到顶楼的泳池就往下推。  
  
沈槐也不含糊，站在池边就脱衣服，完了还回头冲追上楼来的任垠予眨了眨眼。  
  
任垠予眼睁睁看着沈槐在一堆妖魔面前脱得只剩内裤，还在半空玩了个花式空翻，伴随着尖叫起哄，毫不在意地腾出水面，花俏的雄性动物一样炫耀地甩了甩水花，把湿掉的头发都往后抓，露出他全无瑕疵的整张脸，眼尾眉梢都是张扬。  
  
“要不要下来。”沈槐站在及胸的泳池里，已经有白花花的肉体凑到他身边，但他视若无睹，扬着脸，邀请任垠予下水。  
  
很多人都望着任垠予，毕竟这是曝光率如此之高的一张脸，他的任何举动都会成为未来很长一段时间的谈资，不论在任何地方，他都应该谨慎才对，虽然和沈槐的关系昭然若揭，但就他的地位来说，实在不该更出格了。  
  
任垠予低头看着沈槐，显出犹豫，沈槐几个有力的拨水动作，游到岸边，湿淋淋的手抓住沈槐的脚踝。  
  
沈槐的脸有点红，酒精还是让他有些过于兴奋了，并且无意识地露出了撩人的一面。  
  
“没关系，这里进门就把所有拍摄工具都收了。”沈槐的手在任垠予脚踝上上下抚摸，“秦朔这里也有衣服给你换。”  
  
任垠予一件一件在岸边脱下衣服，最后穿着牛仔裤将脚上的鞋蹬掉，低头对沈槐说：  
  
“你要接住我。”  
  
沈槐失笑，虚荣感爆棚：“当然。”  
  
他的手沿着任垠予的小腿往上，猛地用力，将任垠予拽了下来，刚准备让美人入怀，却在接触到任垠予的时候被被任垠予猛地推了一把，沈槐瞬间被深深按进水里。  
  
完蛋，这人是不是不会水。  
  
沈槐脑中闪过推测。因为紧张而把能抓住的一切东西抓紧，是溺水者的惯常表现，沈槐稳住自己的呼吸，正想把任垠予往水面推，对方的胳膊却绕过他的后颈，嘴唇靠近，在水面之下深深吻住了他。  
  
沈槐一紧张，肺里那一小口气瞬间散了，现在紧张地死死抱住任垠予的人反而是他。  
  
任垠予的舌头顶开的他嘴，给他渡进一口氧气，又放开，沈槐看见那张被4K镜头巨细无遗地呈现过无数次的脸缓缓后退，最后停在一个能让自己看清的距离，那个人脸上带着暧昧的笑，头发在水里温柔地晃荡，五彩斑斓的灯光被水波打碎，折射，因为缺氧和水的隔离，人们的哄笑和音乐都很遥远。  
  
这幅画面太浪漫了。  
  
沈槐也懒得去管水面上的人，也懒得去管自己是真的缺那一口氧还是缺那一个吻，他主动凑近任垠予，四片嘴唇轻轻接触，挤在一起，确保了它们严丝合缝到真空状态，再张开，氧气和火热的舌尖一起在那一小方黑暗空间中交缠。  
  
沈槐没能坚持太久，很快就拍着任垠予的肩膀示意上岸，但任垠予紧紧箍着他，直到他觉得自己恐怕要被这人在水里谋杀了，才感觉到自己撞破水面，充足的空气扑面而来。  
  
沈槐掀开一点眼皮，看到所有人都没从担忧的表情里转换过来，个个用懵逼脸对着他。  
  
“我靠，你们要不要这么玩，我还以为过个生日要搞出命案来了。”  
  
秦朔在岸边，摆了要跳水的姿势，然而这时候沈槐也没力气搭腔了，所有人都看到他软塌塌地瘫在任垠予身上，任垠予面无表情，仿佛刚才荷尔蒙爆炸，水下激吻的人不是他，他冷眼扫过一池子被挑逗得面红耳赤的男女，不跟任何人说话，把差点儿溺死的沈二少抱在怀里，顺手抄了一张浴巾裹好，直接走了。

沈槐被裸着上身，赤着脚的任垠予抱到车上，听到任垠予吩咐司机回家。

这次司机老胡没有认为这个“回家”的目的地是玲珑山，而是将车开到了离沈氏大厦最近的，沈槐落脚最频繁的一栋公寓前。

“这里就是沈总家吗？”任垠予扒着车窗，跟扒着车窗的小狗似的，回头对沈槐笑得软糯无比，“我想今晚就搬进来。”

好容易回魂的沈槐撑着头坐起来，裹紧身上的浴巾，还有点儿迷糊，于是随口回道：“嗯。”

“真的吗？”任垠予的眼睛亮得沈槐又开始犯晕了。

“都依你，你要天上的星星我也摘给你。”

沈槐裹着浴巾懒懒地窝在那儿，头发黏在脸上，如此衣冠不整，说这话的模样却像是真能摘星揽月的神话人物。

任垠予靠近他，被蛊惑住一样，盯着他微眯的眼睛里漏出来的一点光。

“怎么摘？”

“不就在你的眼睛里。”

沈槐吻上任垠予的眼睛，笑得让人不在乎他谎话说得有多取巧，任垠予抱住他，真想就在车上，把他再弄得溺毙一回。

“好了，先上去，我想洗一洗。”

沈槐适时地按住任垠予的嘴唇，伸胳膊越过任垠予打开了车门，老胡十分了解沈槐的脾气，在从后备箱拿出了一双新鞋，没让任垠予再把人抱上去。

电梯直达公寓，开门就是玄关，沈槐把浴巾丢在地板上，又毫不避讳地脱掉了唯一一条内裤，走进了浴室。

任垠予很想跟进去，但沈槐没发话，他就知道不能逾矩，他捡起地上的浴巾和内裤，找洗衣机，最后却只把浴巾丢到了脏衣篓里。

沈槐洗完披上浴袍出来，看到任垠予一愣：“你没去洗？”

任垠予盘腿坐在地上，不敢弄湿沙发，越发像只狗了：“我没有乱走。”

沈槐把擦头发的毛巾丢到他头上：“既然已经搬进来了，这里也是你的地方，洗完咱们继续。”

“继续？”

“继续上次的事。”

沈槐弯腰亲了亲任垠予的额头，去沙发上翘起腿，打开电视打发时间。

任垠予盯着他从浴袍里若隐若现袒露的一小片大腿内侧的皮肤，只要一想到那里面是不着寸缕，就硬了。

“我很快回来。”任垠予说。

***

然而等他回来的时候，沈槐四仰八叉瘫在沙发上，睡着了。

任垠予在沙发前来回踱了几步，实在是忍不住，他刚刚在浴室里忍着没打，就是想在沈槐身上彻底纾解一回，结果沈槐睡得嘴巴微张，香得不行，他不敢把人吵醒。

任垠予就地跪在地毯上，扯掉围在腰上的浴巾，握住自己，看着沈槐从嘴唇里露出一点的殷红舌尖，敞开的浴袍衣领里的锁骨，还有松垮垮的腰带下面，白皙的大腿。

任垠予一边自渎，一边小心地伸出手去，把沈槐的腰带又扯松了些，衣摆滑落，春光乍泄。

“嗯……”任垠予的鼻音重起来，手上加快速度，滚烫的目光要把沈槐烧起来，然而一刻钟过去，还是没有半点可以解脱的预兆。

沈槐在这个时候睁开了眼睛。

任垠予来不及收拾自己饥渴到有些愤怒的表情，通红的双眼跟沈槐平静无波的眼睛撞在一起。

沈槐看了看他怒胀的胯间，又看了看自己被当做助兴工具的下|身，没说话。

任垠予收敛住微喘的呼吸，极度懊恼，好不容易才把沈槐哄回来，眼下又因为忍不住，搞砸了。

“我问你。”沈槐突然开口，面上没什么表情，眼光微带审视，“以前跟男人做过吗？”

这个问题突兀又奇怪，就算要问，早该第一次就问了。

任垠予飞快分析，选了一个有后手的答案。

“没有过。”

沈槐笑了，眼睛下瞥示意自己的衣不蔽体的地方：“那还对这个感兴趣？没有必要说谎。”

“真的没有。”任垠予说，“上次跟沈总……虽然沈总生气了，但我的体验很好，回去以后老想着。”他看一眼沈槐的下|身，又急忙把眼睛移开，脸上微红，“我也没想到自己会对男人那么有兴趣，所以今天想再看看，就……”

沈槐的眼里微露审视，任垠予垂了下眼，似想躲闪，但又再度看回来，眼中那一点收不住的欲念便泄了洪，沈槐越看越惊，不由自主地往后挪了挪。

“我对沈总……”任垠予顿了顿，“恐怕不止最初的那些想法了。”

沈槐绷紧的瞳孔松懈开来，他并不意外任垠予会对自己有感觉，他只是不希望太快而已，之前因为任垠予表现出不该有的热忱，他还下意识有些排斥，不希望情况复杂化，但任垠予又要求频出，一点儿不避讳自己就是来做交易的，就证明两人之间的感觉，都还在可控的，不会太麻烦的范围内。

但此时此刻，沈槐发现，任垠予来到了他划下的线外了。

却并不惹人讨厌，人心会变的，沈槐情史丰富，自然知道任何人都不能免俗，他不是控制狂魔，也不至于自恋到只享受别人的爱慕就足够，他同样也喜欢在一段关系中体会自己的变化。

沈槐知道，自己变了，他乐意看到情况复杂一些了。

“之前只跟女人有经验？”

任垠予低下头：“是。”

“那愿意我做你的第一个男人吗？”沈槐懒洋洋地杵着下巴，“对男人有兴趣了，才应该感受一下从女人那得不到的东西。”

“我……”任垠予咬了咬牙，“我愿意。”

沈槐浑身舒坦了。

“到这儿来。”

任垠予抬起头，沈槐就躺在那里，他可以按住他，把他侵犯到哭出来，但是不行，如果沈槐哭了，那一定不会再在自己面前笑了。

任垠予站起来，走到沙发边，沈槐看了一眼他还直挺挺的胯间，笑了一下。

“只给你一次机会，要是做不好，就不用干演员了。”

任垠予愣了愣，不敢相信地看着沈槐。

“有人喜欢搞直男，我没那么恶趣味，怕给你整出心理阴影来，只有慢慢教了。”沈槐伸出手，勾下任垠予的脖子，“像那天那样，好好舔，你要是不搞突然袭击，我也不会怪你。”

任垠予心甘情愿地俯下了身。


End file.
